The story of Alice
by sh.kim1015
Summary: Alice Gehabich is know as one of the top ten battle brawlers but does not brawl, yet how did she make it into the top ten? That is the question all brawlers have been asking since the day she ranked in the charts. She swore to herself that she would never brawl but that all turns downhill when a mysterious brawler comes into her life and forces her to play.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bakugan in any ways!**

* * *

A beautiful Russian girl with Orange wavy hair, and Chocolate brown eyes was staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She was finally at ease. Her name was Alice Gehabich. She was one of the top ten mysterious brawlers along with her friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Dan. She did not understand why she was amongst the ten when she never really brawled. How ironic right? The question was how did she become amongst the top ten brawlers? The answer is right there. Alice was the Strategist. The brain's of the group. Alice knew basically everything about Bakugan. For example she would know all the moves the brawlers did when they battle. She would give them tips on what to do and how to do it. The group always thanked Alice because of that, but they were always so curious as to why she would not brawl. After all, Alice belongs to the darkus attributes, yet she does not have a bakugan. There were brawlers that disliked her and ones that liked her.

Alice sighed as stood up from the ground. She was sad.

"Coward"

"Useless"

"Pathetic"

Those words echoed her mind as she remembered those words that were thrown at her the day she was with Dan and Runo who were about to start a game with some of the neighbors around them. "Why? Why did I have to be a part of them? How did I end up there?" Alice started to sob quietly as she hung her head low.

"You know… standing and crying around won't help you get anywhere. At this point, why don't you just drop out of the top ten?"

Alice jerked her head to the direction of the voice. "Klause." She gritted her teeth as she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?" Her friendly atmosphere was nowhere to be seen, as it has been replaced by anger and hatred.

"Well Alice. I just came to stop by and have a little chat with you." His voice sounded devious as he plastered his face with a smirk. One that Alice hated so much that she wishes she could slap him. Yet she could not do that because she was afraid. Afraid of what Klause would do to her. "I have nothing to talk about with you." Alice sighed as she was ready to turn around to go back home. Too bad, before she could even make a step, Klause grabbed onto her arms harshly, and yanked her towards him. "Klause, stop this! You know I do not want to brawl!" Alice yelled while a tear escaped her eyes.

Klause glared at her as he stared at the girl that was crying.

"Listen." Klause gritted his teeth as he said the words. "let's make a deal."

Alice stared at him with wide eyes as he finally let her go. She watched as he grabbed some kind of card out of his pocket.

"Here's the deal. I'll give you this doom card if you agree to brawl someday. This doom card is everything to me. As you know I work with Masquerade which is an honor because he is the number one brawler. Think about it Alice. Aren't you getting sick of being called Coward! Do you not want to be powerful or strong like the others are! Alice, this card will help you. You need to understand this. Just hold onto this card. Please."

* * *

**Hello. thank you for stopping by this story. In this story Alice is going to brawl. but not now. In the future she will. **

**Oh and there will be romance in this story if you are wondering. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this story!**

**Peace. **

**PS: Klause, Masquerade, and Alice will have lot's of connections here. Sorry about the ShunxAlice fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stared at the Doom card that was lingering around her fingers. One thing she did not know is that ever since she touched the card, she had this sudden urge to play bakugan. It's like the card was calling for her. She did not understand why though.

"Why, why do I feel this weird energy? It's like some negative energy is floating around this card. Ehh. I'll just ask Marucho and the others about tomarow when I leave for Japan."

**The next day**

Alice was already waiting for the others to come pick her up at the airport. She decided to go to the roof of the airport so she could wait peacefully. While waiting, Alice decided to look at her doom card again. "Just what is this card that it keeps on drawing my attention?"

"Well well well. Look who we have here?" Alice snapped out of her thoughts as she heard an unfamiliar voice. Turning around she saw a guy that was somewhere around her age. He had Spiky yellow hair, Jet blue mask that covered his eyes and a long cape that kind of look identical to Alice's. "Who are you?' She asked. "Who am I? The masked man replied. He paused for a moment just to stare at Alice. With a smirk plastered on his face, the masked man took out something from his pocket. "Do you recognize this Alice? " Alice was shocked. Beyond shocked. He had the exact same doom card as her. Then it finally hit her. "Masquerade!" Alice backed away in fear.

" It took you long enough to finally realize it was me."

"What are you doing here, and what do you want from me?" Alice glared at Masquerade as he walked closer to her. "You should know by now that I do not brawl."

"Are you sure about that Alice? If you do not brawl, then what is that in your hand?" Shock took over her face as she let the card fly out of her fingers. Landing on the ground softly between her and Masquerade.

" I- uh." Words could not comprehend out of her mouth as Alice just stared at the masked man in front of her.

"I have a proposition Alice. "

"If it is about brawling, then I have nothing to do with the proposition." Alice was just about to turn around and leave until a hand latched onto her arm harshly. "Just let me go!" Alice was furious. Her calm structure slowly falling apart. She did not want anything to do with brawling and she was desperate. Although she was the strategist and friends with the brawlers she was going to meet up with soon, she was still scared.

"You know, you would have to brawl someday, so why are running away? You can't hide in your shell forever." Despite Alice's temper, Masquerade was calm as ever. He was still determined to make that proposition. He has heard about Alice as she was known as one of the top ten brawlers. He knows that she has the same attribute as him yet why would she not battle?

"Listen. If you keep this doom card until we meet again. We would brawl. By that time you should not be a coward. You will not be called Pathetic and weak. You will brawl." Masquerade walked closer to the trembling Alice and grabbed her hands gently. He handed her the doom card and said his farewell before disappearing.

For a moment, Alice was lost. She just stood there trying to recollect everything that had just happened. "I'll just think about it later." She decided to shrug off the encounter she had with masquerade and placed the doom card back to her bag. As she went back down to the airport she noticed that the others were already waiting for her. Dan, Marucho, and Runo all noticed her presence and all waved at her with big grins on their faces.

* * *

**A/N 2nd chap is up! **

**Please review! thanks for stopping by this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masquerade's Pov**

I observed Alice's move as she disappeared from the roof. Heh. She thought I actually disappeared like that. Well it doesn't even matter anymore. It looks like Klause already made his move first. That little fool. I sighed in frustration as I thought about Alice again. Just why. Just why is it that she's joining the battle brawlers! Does she not realize with her strategies, she can get into a higher position! A devious smirk appeared on my face as I thought about the situation Alice was in. Hmph. I wouldn't have to worry about that.

**End of Pov**

"So why is it that you have decided to come to Japan all of a sudden Alice?" An exited Marucho asked as Runo, Dan, and Alice were walking to Marucho's own Limo. Although Marucho was small compared to everyone else, he was a genius. His parents were a billionaire, and they also owned their own private jet. He also had a loyal respectful servant of his own."Yea Alice, why is that you have decided to come to Japan?" Dan also joined the conversation, so he decided to tease Alice a bit. Alice chuckled calmly as she stared at the three. "Wow it's like you guys are not happy that I am here in Japan am I right?" Alice asked gently as she had a teasing tone in her voice. "Hahaha no, no, no it is not like that!" Dan jokingly said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Face red because of the embarrassment. For a moment, everybody just stood there and stared at each other. All of a sudden, the group just started laughing until they finally calmed down.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place Runo. I really appreciate it." Alice said as she was unpacking her belongings at the Misaki's residence.

"No problem Alice. It's really a no big deal. Besides, I always wanted someone who could keep me company, and my parents were totally exited that you were coming over." A happy Runo said while helping Alice unpack her belongings. "Alright Alice, I think we're all done here! Well I think I'm going to leave and let you rest. Besides it is your first day here right?

"Yea sure thanks Runo. I could take nice rest right now." With that Runo left the room to help her parents at the mini restaurant they owned.

Alice just sat on her bed lost in thought. She was getting bored so she decided to examine her doom card Klause had forcefully given her the other day.

**Alice's Pov**

"As I was observing the doom card that was on my hands, I started to feel this tingling sensation through my body. What. What is this feeling? As if my body wasn't getting any worse, a sudden shock traveled down my body from head to toe. I shut my mouth so Runo and the others did not have to hear my scream that was threatening to come out. I closed my eyes and put my hands on both sides of my head trying to ease the pain."

"Alice." I jerked my head up immediately when I heard my voice being called. I tried looking for the owner of the voice but I couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore.

"Where am I?" I questioned myself. I noticed that I was surrounded by rocks and tall mountains. It seemed like darkness filled the place.

"Welcome my dear Alice." I flinched at the tone of that voice. The voice sounded like a machine with a metallic tune it. I turned around and gasped when I saw who was in front of me. It looked like some kind of Mechanical bakugan in a robotic form. "Who are you?" I asked calmly as I stared into the mysterious bakugan.

"That is a very good question Ms. Alice. My name is Exedra. Known as the Darkus legendary soldier."

* * *

**A/N Masquerade and Alice are different people in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stared at the three darkus bakugans that were on the palms of her hand. For some unknown reason, Exedra had offered to become Alice's bakugan, and what's weird is that she had agreed to his offer. "Hmm. I have, Darkus Exedra, Darkus Centepoid, and Darkus Percival. Interesting." This was the very first time that she had owned a bakugan.. She swore to herself that she would never brawl, but now that she owns three bakugan what is she going to do now? "I should not tell anyone especially about the brawlers about this yet. I'll tell them when the time is right." She thought.

"**Exedra."**

"Yes master?"

**"For now I will keep you and the other bakugans hidden until the right time here. Is that alright with you Exedra?"**

"Yes. That is alright with me Lady Alice."

**The Next day**

Meanwhile, Dan and Marucho were walking down the street on their way to Runo's house. Well technically, the Misaki's restaurant. Runo and her family owns a family business which is kind of well known in Japan. Runo is one of the few girls that loves to battle despite being a tomboy. She is one of the only girls that challenge any boys that get in her way. Then there is Julie Makimoto. Although she has a love for Bakugan herself, she can be quite ferocious. Her fashion is the complete opposite of Runo. Although she has a love for Bakugan, Julie can be quite the fashionista, another term for girly girl.

"Hey Dan, isn't it exciting that Alice is here?" A delighted Marucho said while walking next to Dan.

"Yea, I guess it is pretty exciting. But it's quite sad how she doesn't battle. I mean, she's like the brains of the group right?

"True, but don't worry Dan. We still have Shun and Julie by our side. Remember, we're a team!"

As the duo entered the restaurant, they were surprised to see Alice sitting on one of the counters talking to Runo. "Hey guys, is the store not opened today?" Dan asked while heading to the counter along with Marucho. "Dan. Did not you not see the frikin closed sign that was hanging front of the door when you walked in! An frustrated Runo said while shouting.. "Well, for your imformation I did not see the closed sign and Me and my buddy Marucho here would like a Curry. Runo sighed in defeat as she went back of the restaurant to bring some left over's while mumbling incoherent words.

As Runo went to the back of the store, Alice turned around and greeted the boys politely. "Hi Dan. Hello Marucho." "Hiya Alice." They both greeted in Unison, thus causing Alice to laugh. Dan stared down at the ground for a moment, but looked up to Alice causing Alice to stare at him in confusion. **"What is it Dan?" **"Alice I have a"

DAN!

Dan was just about to ask Alice a question until his Bakugan Drago came out of his pocket shouting his name.

"What is it Drago?"

"DAN! I sense another Bakugan in this building! I could feel it. It is a Darkus Bakugan and I can sense the immense power coming from it!"

"What no way! The only Bakugans here right now are Tigerra, Preyas, and Drago!

Alice's eyes went wide as she heard what Drago had just said. **_"Oh, no. There's no way that Drago could have felt Exedra or my other bakugans. Exedra's in my pocket right now, but the other bakugans are in my room. Oh I hope Drago doesn't feel the dark energy coming through my doom card either." _**

**_"_**I swear I feel it! I can feel the darkus energy emitting through it!"

"Chill Drago, I think it's just your imagination. Besides, there are only the three of us in the room that brawls, and Alice dosent brawl." "Maby you are correct Dan. I think it is my imagination. Now weren't you going to ask Alice a question?"

Alice heaved a sigh of relief as they decided to forget the feeling of the darkus power lingering in the building. "So Alice, is it alright if we could talk outside? It won't be that long." **"Sure why not."** With that both of them went outside.

"**So what do you want to talk about that?"**

"Um… Well, you see. My mom's birthday is coming up soon."

**"Aww how sweet Dan! Congratulations to your mother!"** Alice squealed while putting both of her hands on her mouth.

"Yea, well there is this one problem though. You see, since I am a boy, I'm not sure on what to get my mom. Since you're a girl, do you think you can go shopping with me and help find something suitable for my mom with me?"

**"Why, of course Dan! I don't mind a single bit! But why didn't you just ask Runo though?"**

"Well, I- Uh. You know how Runo is. She'll never help me out. If Julie was here, she wouldn't even hesitate on helping me out. Anyways let's meet at the park tomorrow around 11. How is that?"

**"Sure I have no problem with that. "**

"Thanks Alice. You truly are a big help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

**"No problem Dan. Plus we're a team. We should be helping each other out." **Alice spoke with enthusiasm. But an strange feeling came to her as she thought about tomorrow. **"Nah nothing will happen tomorrow." **She thought. 

* * *

**A/N Sorry if this chapter seemed boring. This chapter and the last chapter were basically fillers. **

**Btw Shun and Julie are going to appear in the next chapter just for a heads up! And if you see any grammars, sorry bout that.**

**Happy Reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile At Marucho's jet…

Since Alice and Dan went missing the next morning, Marucho and Runo decided to pick Julie and Shun up so they could all gather at Runo's house. "Argh! How could that Dan ditch us like that?" A frustrated Runo yelled while Julie and Shun just arrived on the Jet. "It's not that surprising that Dan would ditch us like that. Did you guys forget that he's an idiot?" A calm Shun said while leaning on the window frame with eyes closed, and arms crossed coolly. "Hey don't talk about Danny boy like that! I'm pretty sure he had a good reason as to why he ditched us!" Julie said enthusiastically. "Argh! I hate you Dan Kuso!" Yelled Runo.

"**Dan I don't think that's a good choice for your mom." **A displeased Alice said while shaking her head for dissaprovement.

"Ehh, why not? I mean, this is an amazing present! Look at all the high technology that's in this watch! I'm pretty sure mom would love this watch!"

**"Um Dan. You see, well girls usually like cute things… besides Runo. Plus I don't think your mom will technically need a high tech watch."**

"I guess your right Alice. Do you think that store is ok?" Dan questioned while pointing to a really cute store full of girls."

Alice's eyes sparkled as she saw the really cute store. There were stuff teddy bears, cute charms, and lots of cute figurines on display. **"Dan this is store is fantastic." **

"I see you have a soft spot for cute things huh. Alright let's go inside!" As they were going inside, what Dan did was totally unexpected. He grabbed Alice's hand and went inside without both of them realizing it. As they both went inside the store, all the girls turned to their direction. Dan and Alice were confused to why all the girls were staring at them until one girl started to scream.

"WAIT A MINUTE! ARNT YOU DAN KUSO AND ALICE GEHABICH! THE MEMBERS OF THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!"

"Um, yea we are… do we know you?"

"OMG THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE. IM ACTUALLY MEETING THE BATTLE BRAWLERS. SOMEONE PINCH ME." Alice and Dan just stared at each other as the girl was freaking out over them.

"Um…. Hi ya… little girl I see you are a fan of the battle brawlers. So tell me what is your name?" The room was filled with awkwardness because everyone outside of the store decided to see what all the commotion was. "My name is Mei Yamamoto! I am 11 years old, and I've been part of the battle brawlers fan club since the first day it came out!" Alice just giggled at Dan's reaction and the crowed started to die down bit by bit. "IS IT OK IF I CAN TAKE A PICTURE OF BOTH OF YOU?" The little girl squealed while grabbing out her camera. **"Sure that's fine. But how you come you want to take a picture of us, but not with us?" **"It's ok! I'm fine. And besides both of you look really nice together!"Alice and Dan both turned their heads because both of their faces were probably red as a tomato.

"Phew what a hectic day." A worn out Dan said while walking next to Alice side by side.

**"Yea I guess you could say that. That little girl was adorable though. It's kind of sad though that she has an attribute but she doesn't brawl though. She's kind of like me…" **

"Anyways thanks for helping me pick out this gift. I think mom will love it." Dan said while grinning at Alice.

**"No problem Dan. By the way do you think that the others are mad at us for ditching them?"**

"Well, with Runo's temper… I think we're both going to get into trouble." The both of them paused and just stared at each other contemplating on what to say next.

**"Anyways, we should head back to Runo's place now. It's getting dark."**

"Yea sure"

What the two didden't know is that someone was watching them from the corner, and did not know what would await them after.

* * *

**A/N soo... apparently there were DanxAlice scenes here. hope you guys did not mind that, and the Bold words are Alice's line.**

**Happy reading and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade was staring at the picture that was on his computer screen. He was furious. How in the world did he come across the picture of Dan Kuso and Alice Gehabich together at the mall? Well the answer is right there. He was trying to find more information about the battle brawlers until that headline about Alice and Dan appeared on the battle brawler's page.

"I see those brawlers are asking for a battle… Alice, I was going to give you a chance, but now I won't accept no for an answer no more. It won't be long till we see each other again Alice… Be prepared to send your Bakugan to the doom dimension." Although Masquerade was angry when he saw Dan and Alice together, there was a tint of jealousy in his voice as he stared at the picture of Alice and Dan smiling happily together.

"Get ready Alice… you will have no chance against me…" Masquerade spoke in a voice that seemed haunting while shutting off the computer

"Yep we're definitely in trouble alright.. hehehe" Dan chuckled while rubbing his head nervously as both he and Alice were at Runo's house.

"So Dan, it appears to me that you and Alice went on a date?" An irritated Shun asked as he stared at Alice who was sitting on the counter seat. Her face turning a light shade of Pink when Shun made that statement.

"No no no. It's not like that! Alice was just helping me buy a birthday present for my mom right Alice?"

**"Yea! I was just helping him shop that would be suitable for his mom." **

"By the way Runo, since when did Shun and Julie arrive?" A confused Dan asked as he stared at the smiling Julie and the quiet Shun.

"Well Dan, they arrived here when someone was going on a date!""God dammit! How many times do I have to say that it was not a date! Right Alice!" Dan turned around to see Alice so lost in thought while practically staring at nothing. "Alice?"

The group all turned to Alice worriedly while she was still lost in thought. This time Runo decided to snap Alice out of it. 'Alice!"

Alice jerked her head up when she heard her name being called. **"Huh. What's going on?" **Alice blinked when everyone was staring at her. **"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" **

"We called your name twice but you did not answer. Is there something wrong?" A worried Julie asked.

Before Alice could reply, someone else answered for her. "No Alice is fine." A mysterious voice spoke. "Huh who was that?" Runo asked.

**"Exedra! What are you doing! I told you not to speak." **The whole group was shocked when they saw a darkus bakugan floating out of Alice's pocket. "Hello. My name is Exedra. I am the legendary Darkus soldier, and I offered to be Ms. Alice's bakugan."

At this, everyone had their mouth agape. Tigerra, Drago, Preyus, Skyruss, and Gorum all gathered around Exedra. "Dan no wonder why I felt the power of the Darkus bakugan in the room last time! Alice had it all along!" An excited Drago spoke while staring at Exedra. "It is an honor to meet you your honor." All the bakugans bowed then turned to Alice.

"Alice, why didden't you tell us that you had a bakugan all along? Dan asked while staring into Alice's eyes.

**"Well- I.. uh. I was going to tell you guys someday but not this early. I wanted to have some time until everything was sorted out. I am truly sorry about this."** Alice sincerely apologized while standing up to bow at the group.

"Nah, it's alright Alice. Just tell us next time whenever you are having a problem or hiding something!"

Alice was really happy that she made friends with the brawlers. If it wasn't for them, she probably would have had no friends by now and a constant loner.

"Hey! Why don't we have a welcome party for Exedra!" Julie squealed.

"Hey that's a perfect idea! We should all throw the party at my place! Marucho said.

"A party! Alright!"

**At Masquerade's place**

"Alice Gehabich. You and Exedra shall be destroyed. You will not have the ultimate Bakugan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice Pov**

I was on the sidewalk waiting for the traffic signal to turn green. The streets were crowded with busy cars and people everywhere. The weather was quite breezy in the afternoon so it made my long orange hair cover some parts of my face. There were children running around the streets laughing and playing with their Bakugans. It was such a peaceful day. A little too peaceful. While waiting on the sidewalk, I had this strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to see if someone was actually watching me but I saw no one there. "Must be my imagination." I murmured. The traffic signal turned green so I started walking across the street with tons of other pedestrians following behind. I still felt like I was being watched so I fastened my pace. I arrived to the nearest park which had a fountain in it. I sat on the bench and just stared at the birds that were in front of me searching for something to eat. A sudden breeze flew past my shoulders and I shivered. The birds suddenly stopped chirping and all flew away in haste as if someone was approaching them. I turned around and it seemed to me like everything froze. In front of me there a boy who seemed to be a year older than me and slightly taller. He has short blue hair with bowl-cut and purple eyes. He was wearing a grey and orange robe and a white shirt. He was also wearing blue pants and gray boots. I realized that I was staring at him and he was staring at me as well.

**"Who are you?"** I asked calmly as another breeze flew past us again.

"Hmm"…

**"I was normally the calm one of the group but this person and the lack of communication was starting to piss me off."**

**"Who are you?" **I decided to ask again.

"Playing brave are we? Well if you're that curious , my name is Rafe."

**"Rafe… So that's his name."**

**"Where did you come from, how do you know my name, and what do you want from me?" **I felt this negative aurora around him and that's when I decided to ask him those questions even though I knew it was rude.

Instead of answering he just took a step closer and took out something from his pocket. My eyes widened as I stared at the familiar card. **"The doom card"…** I quickly took a step back because this unknown feeling of fear came back to me.

**"Don't tell me. Masquerade sent you here…" **My voice died down as I stared at the ground

"Correct… You know what that means.

**"Please I do not want to brawl" **

"Alice. It's alright. I won't fail you." Exedra who was in my pocket was now on my shoulder staring at the Haos bakugan in front of him.

"My name is Exedra. The legendary Darkus warrior. It is nice to meet you."

"The name is Wolfurio. Guardian Bakugan of master Rafe."

"Alright since introductions are over, should we start the game?" Rafe asked in the calmest tone.

Although fear was trying to take over me, I knew that confidence was battling alongside with me. With a nod we had both started the game. Rafe decided to use his Doom card (which he had no choice but to do so) and I decided to use my game card. It's a good thing I brought along all my other Bakugans.

**"Field, **Open!"

"Alright Alice, since this battle won't even last long, how about you go first?" **"He wants a battle; I will show him a battle." **

**"Gate card set. Bakugan brawl. Darkus Exedra stand.**

"Doom card set! Haos Wolfuiro stand!'

"_Darkus Exedra at 470Gs-Haos Wolfurio at 480Gs" _The Bakupod calculated our scores and the game officially started. **A/N: (let's skip onto the conclusions shall we?)**

_Recalculating scores. Darkus Exedra at 250Gs-Haos Wolfurio at 290Gs_

**"Great. I am not doing so well. Well, here goes nothing." **Rafe was just standing there and just wandering off. This is so not cool. If he thinks that he's going to win he should think again,

"**Game card set! Darkus Exedra stand! Ability card activate! Spice Dissolve! **This attack allows me to take down two bakugans at once. Rafe's eyes widened as he stared at two of his bakugans that now turned into balls and rolled down next his feet. Defeated… His chart on his bakupod went down and now went to _0Gs_. The setting turned back to the park and everyone started moving again. **"I won… no way."**

**Rafe's Pov**

"Impossible… no way… there's no way that I lost to her. Alice Gehabich. I have always won in every single battle. I stared at her and Exedra. Exedra was supposed to be sent to the doom dimension. Masquerade is going to destroy me. How could I lose someone to you! I shouted. My calm structure was falling apart. My anger seemed to have frightened her a bit. I must admit though that she was quite beautiful. She was quite charming in a way. I glared at her menacingly and walked closer to her. Next time… I paused to tease her a bit. I promise I won't go easy on you. I whispered into her ear. I lowered my head slowly and kissed her on the cheek. My actions surprised her to the utmost that she took a step back. "**W-wh-ut-"** Hmmm… she tried to speak but she was to shocked. "Next time you will definitely lose." With that said, I quickly disappeared using the teleportation card Masquerade had given me. "We'll meet again… Alice."

* * *

**A/N sooo... i decided to add a new character... surprise! **

**Anyways... hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**PS: thank you to those who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
